Who's the Lima loser now?
by BeachPenguin21
Summary: Artie strikes out against his secret girlfriend Quinn, causing a major bump in what used to be a relationship.      I don't own anything pertaining to Glee  Flames will be used to ONLY roast marshmellows, not self esteems


"Ok, that's a rap!" Mr. Scheuster announced, clasping his hands together as the club finished the last line of Pink's _So What_. Everyone cheered, gathering their music and schoolbags before making their way out of the choir room. Mr. Scheu collected his sheet music, clasping his briefcase shut and turning towards the door. He paused.

"Quinn?" he asked slowly, frowning at her. She looked up, shaking a strand of blonde hair out of her eyes. "Y-yes Mr. Scheu?" she stuttered, looking innocent. He smirked at her as she fingered some Spanish homework. "Lock the door on your way out," he said. She smiled at him, "I will." He walked out the door, and Quinn was alone. She folded her hands in the lap of her dress, twisting her ballet flats in anticipation. Moments passed. Suddenly, the choir door cracked open, and the tip of a wheelchair peeked in. Quinn's eyes darted to meet Artie's. He wheeled in silently, and Quinn ran to meet him halfway. She fell onto his lap, and he spun her around in the wheelchair. She laughed, hating the fact that they had to hide their relationship like this. Artie stopped spinning, and the two gazed into each other's eyes. Quinn batted her lashes, slowly reaching up and removing Artie's nerdy bifocals. He had amazing eyes. She set them in her own lap, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What the…" a familiar voice asked in astonishment. Quinn gasped, scrambling to get to her feet. Artie's glasses hit the floor. Kurt stood in the doorway, one perfectly plucked brow raised. He strode in, his eyes flickering from Artie to Quinn. Tossing the tail of his checkered Gucci scarf over his shoulder, he paused a few feet away from the secret couple. "What's going on here?" he asked. Quinn's brow knit together. "Kurt! I was just…" she fumbled for an explanation that wouldn't trash her feared reputation at McKinley High. Kurt waited, tapping the toe of his black loafers. Artie looked at Quinn, reaching down and snatching up his glasses so he could see again. "Quinn was just helping me rehearse…" he blurted. Quinn nodded in agreement. Kurt pursed his lips.

"For what song?" he inquired. Quinn swallowed, grasping the handles of Artie's chair. "Um…we were rehearsing…All You Need is Love by the Beatles," she said assuredly. Kurt nodded, striding over to where he had left his satchel. "Well, I just had to come back for this," he explained, slinging it over his shoulder. Quinn nodded to Artie. "So, good luck with your private rehearsal," Kurt turned to leave. As the door closed behind him, Quinn clutched her chest in relief and exerted a long sigh. Artie cleared his throat, wheeling towards the music bleachers. With one last look at the choir door, Quinn pranced after him. "That was too close," she said, taking a seat on the bleacher beside his chair. Artie kept his head down, resting in one hand. "Artie…" Quinn asked slowly, trying to peer up at him. Artie threw his hands in the air, wheeling away from her. "That's it, Quinn! I can't do this anymore if you're too much of a Lima loser to let the world know that we're dating!" he announced, wheeling towards the choir door again. Quinn got to her feet, rage surging up inside her. Nobody – _nobody_ – called _her_ a Lima loser. In fact, it was her job to call people that, since she'd made it up in the first place.

"Excuse me?" she inquired, raising a brow, her mouth slightly agape. Artie looked back at her. "You heard me, you're just an ex Cheerio wannabe that cheated on her boyfriend last year with the biggest Lima loser in town. You don't deserve," Artie paused, gesturing to his body up and down, "this." Quinn gaped in shock, striding forward to tower over Artie in his chair. "Oh, really? I'm most definitely _not_ the Lima loser here. I'm Quinn Fabray, and I rule this school. I could knock you back down to Dumpsterville with Puck if I have to for this. I have the power here, while you," Quinn raged, eyeing him up and down angrily, "you're the Lima loser stuck in a chair." She stomped away, slamming the choir door behind her. Artie watched her, mouth open slightly as realization hit. Quinn was the Lima loser, and she wasn't worth his time. Plus, there's always Tina waiting for him. Artie smiled to himself, knowing it was for the best. Plus, he had just somewhat broken the heart of one of the most popular girls in school. Talk about an ego boost.


End file.
